Castiel
|image = Image:Castiel.jpg |caption = This is SPARTA |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Cas/Cass |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Angel |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Every language, ohoho! |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8425 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Supernatural |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = thursday_angel |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Wolf (Player) }} laid an egg!! What in the world, you guys? O____O Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Super strength, telekinesis, teleportation, fast healing, minor psychic abilities Strength: Rituals and strategy Weakness: Back-up plans. When shit goes wrong, Castiel typically ends up being beaten on. Even by henchmen. Personality: Castiel is brusque and rough around the edges, but that's mostly because he doesn't really understand human emotions because the humans he used to hang around with are manly man who don't like to talk about their feelings. He's easily confused and frustrated by humans and their weird figures of speech, but tries to be nice and courteous. At the mo', he's kinda depressed because Daddy left home and left his douchey older brothers in charge. Background: {SPOILERS ABOUND, ME PRETTIES} So, Castiel was made by God at the same time as the other angels, but Castiel ended up being less of a douchebag than all his brothers. Especially Zachariah, Lucifer and Michael. So one day, Lucifer threw a temper tantrum because Daddy loved his new toys, humans, more than the angels, and was sent to Hell by Michael. He made the first demon, Lilith, in retaliation, then was sealed in a box in Hell until sixty-six (GET IT??) seals are broken out of over two hundred possible seals. So in the year 2007, a human named Dean Winchester sold his soul to a demon so his baby brother could stay alive. He had one year, so in 2008 he was sent to Hell. He lasted about forty years (4 months up top) on the rack before he cracked and started to torture other souls, thus breaking the first seal. So Castiel was chosen to go down and pull Dean's sorry ass up from Hell and plunk him back down in his body. Castiel did what he was told, leaving a hand print branded into Dean's left shoulder. He tried to speak to Dean in his true form, but did more harm than good. So he skipped on over to Pontiac, Illinois, and got himself a vessel from an ad time salesman. Not before accidentally burning out a psychic's eyes out of her skull, though. It was totes her own fault, though, because he warned her. Returning to Dean after gaining a vessel, Castiel told Dean that he had been pulled out of Hell because God had work for him. Over the next year, Castiel tried to help Dean keep sixty-six seals from being broken, but his douchey older brothers had plans to free Lucifer and kick-start the Apocalypse. Cas found out about it, but is zapped back to Heaven before he can tell Dean. He's re-indoctrinated by the other angels, and is returned to his vessel after briefly possessing his vessel's daughter. Pretending to be on the side of Heaven again, Cas helped Dean when it came time for the final seal to be broken. The angels, knowing Dean would try to stop Sam from killing Lilith and breaking the final seal, held Dean captive in a green room. However, Cas banished Zachariah and teleported himself and Dean to a prophet, who told them where all this shit would go down. Cas teleported Dean there, but was destroyed by an archangel as he tries to buy Dean time. But God has a soft spot for Cas, so he bought him back to life in time to save Sam and Dean from Zachariah, who had told Dean he was Michael's vessel and was trying to force him to consent to being his vessel. However, since he killed two angels in the process, Cas was cut off from Heaven and was left at about half power. So Cas set out to find his absent Daddy, but slowly became more and more human. He took Sam and Dean back in time, which drained the hell out of whatever was left of his angel mojo. When Famine showed up, Cas even ended up chowing down on hamburgers the entire time, saved from a gruesome death by what was left of his power. Because Sam and Dean can't stay out of trouble even in their hotel room, both end up shot to death and in Heaven. Cas used a spell to communicate with Dean, telling him to get to the Garden and find an angel named Joshua, who talks to God. They do so, and Josh tells Dean and Sam that Daddy Dearest doesn't care anymore because he had to get off his ass and help way back at the beginning of the season. Sam and Dean are returned to their bodies and tell Cas what Josh said, and Cas leaves, depressed. And now he's on a boat. What. Extra: Cas is naive as shit, so he'll probably tell everyone he's a damn angel before Sam/Dean/whoever show up and tell him that's not a good idea. Since there is no canonical height for Castiel, I'm pegging him at about 5'10" (yes, I am mainly putting this here because I can't remember anything apparently.) Also, on July 26th, Cas lost his virginity to Jinx of all people while passed out in a drunken stupor. Elegante Deaths: http://thursday-angel.livejournal.com/2309.html Warnings & Punishments: Cas is too adorable to be punished, right? ...Right? Apparently not. :( * Warning http://capn-redd.livejournal.com/43927.html '''Notable Events: '''Set Cyrus' eyes on fire http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/106376.html. Relationships Gunnar Dottir (?) - Confuses Cas because holy crap he sounds exactly like Dean Catpaw (+++) - Cas thinks she's a nice person, but worries about her a bit since she seems to be having problems. Fascinated by the way her world does magic. Jinx (+) - Cas has only run into him twice, but he thinks he's an okay guy. However, the groping incident is something he will never forget (even if Jinx is too drunk to remember it). So for now, he's holding back judgment. HOWEVER, after the tea party fiasco and finally finding out what really happened due to an event, Castiel is not prepared to talk to Jinx again unless a) it's necessary, or b) Jinx apologizes and makes an effort to show he's sorry for what he did. But after Jinx's very public punishment and his subsequent beating death (courtesy of Tanvir), Castiel is trying to get to a point where he can publically forgive Jinx. Also he's kind of scared to let Jinx roam around the boat because holy shit what if someone else decides to hurt him? Cyrus (+++) - OH GOD HE BLINDED HIM. ;A; Cas acted as Cyrus's guide until he was healed completely. They became friends while Cas was helping him around. Castiel also spends a lot of time making calls for healers over ShipNET for Cyrus because Cyrus can't keep himself out of trouble. Greed (?) - Suspicious of both his attitude and his name. Lucifer (---) - H8, even if it's not as pronounced as with his own Lucifer. He can see the distinction and instead treats Lucifer like he's just another dickish angel. Roll (++) - She's a cute kid and Cas likes her because she understands his "humans are weird" attitude, even if he tends to fail EVEN MORE at socialization with her than he usually does. Why is this? Even I don't know. Suspected to be because she resembles his vessel's daughter. Samuel (--) - HE'S SO WEIRD. ;A; Marco (+) - Nice guy, taught him how to lock his posts AND let Cas decide on whether or not to kick Jinx out of Godric's...whatever it is. Tanvir (+) - Nice guy, but Castiel wishes he didn't treat Jinx the way he did because it's hard to forget what happened when no one else will >:|. Does not know Tan killed Jinx. Jin (+) - Holy snap he's a Reaper. :O Doesn't like angels though, for some reason. Katara (++) - Helped heal Cyrus when Cyrus got into trouble. :D So Castiel likes her. Coraline (+) - Nice kid that helped him out. Pit (+++) - Itty bitty angel buddy! Off the boat. D: Torin (++) - She's very interesting to talk to. Xanxus (?) - Castiel helped him out during the boatversary age change event. Cas is kind of sad that for such a young kid, Xanxus was very reluctant to even give Castiel his name, let alone accept his help. :( Malkus (+) - Poor nervous guy. Gave Malkus back his bag after he died. Riley (+) - Nice lady, throws interesting parties. Yugi (+) - Interesting kid. Is under the impression that Yami is Yugi's twin. Yami Yugi (?) - Helped him during the age change event because Castiel is one of the few people who can speak ancient Egyptian. Off the boat. D: Roxy Genovese/Miss Squeakles (??) - Confusing lady. Has not yet made the connection between Roxy and Squeakles. Other Stuff, Links App Castiel's first (true) appearance 400px|left Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Supernatural